mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X
Mega Man X, commonly known as X, is the main protagonist from the Mega Man X series. He is the successor of the original Mega Man and is Dr. Thomas Light's greatest and final creation. X is a highly advanced robot, designed by Dr. Light to have the ability to make his own conscientious decisions and to think on his own. However, fearing that X could use this to turn on humanity, Dr. Light began the process of running diagnostic tests on his systems in order to assure compliance. The tests, however, would take a minimum of 30 years to complete. His age catching up with him and without a successor to carry on his work, Dr. Light would not live to see these tests to their completion. He sealed X away in a capsule while these tests ran, along with a prerecorded message to anyone who may happen to find the capsule warning them not to prematurely open the capsule until these tests are complete. One hundred years later, X's capsule was discovered by archaeologist Dr. Cain in the ruins of Dr. Light's lab. Dr. Cain was impressed by X's specifications, as they were far ahead of any technology the world had seen. Using X's original blueprints, the first Reploids (short for Replicated Android) were created. However, because they did not undergo the same 30-year testing X did, a design flaw in their systems caused them to become violent, and became known as Mavericks. Throughout the Mega Man X series, X is a Maverick Hunter who fights alongside his partners Zero and Axl in order to maintain peace and stability in the world and protect humans and Reploids alike from Maverick Reploids, though X becomes more of a pacifist as the series progresses. In MUGEN, he was created six times, in his original SNES style by N64Mario, by Daniel Cozer and by ChAoTiC, the last two being Marvel vs. Capcom styled. N64Mario's version This version of X is based on his original incarnation in his first games for the Super Nintendo console. He does not have basic attacks (pressing them without a combination will do nothing) minus z (X-Buster, X's signature attack is a shot from his arm cannon, can be charged for a stronger attack, just like in the original game) and c (Z-Saber, releases an energy wave from Zero's sword). He does, however, have special moves, but all of them are based on Street Fighter. That includes: Hadoken, Shoryuken and Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. His super combos are enhanced versions of said moves, an earthquake punch, and a giant laser beam released from his X-Buster, wich can be activated by holding the z button to the max when his power meter is completely full. He is a small-sized character, and, unlike the original game, he can block attacks. Daniel Cozer's version Daniel Cozer's X was the first version of him avaliable for MUGEN, as well as the best version of him and a good character overall. He is an edit of JinKazama's Mega Man, however he is more than just a spriteswap, as he has some moves of his own and a new launcher. He can use various special moves, which are the same as Mega Man's, but edited to look like X's weapons, he also has a Shoryuken move (X's version has flames) and can shoot from his arm cannon (which van be charged). His Hyper Combos include his Ultimate Armor transformation, a Ride Chaser motorbike, and Ryu's Shinku Hadouken. In terms of A.I., he tends to constantly change his weapons, but he doesn't use them often and is not too hard to defeat. ChAoTiC's version ChAoTiC made a different version of X, wich he started from zero and uses custom sprites. However, he is still in an early Beta phase, but a download for him is avaliable. ChAoTiC has discontinued this WIP, but Laspacho took over and is currently finishing it. This X uses Zero's sword in most of his attacks, has just a few moves, such as shooting bullets from his arm cannon (which can be charged to two different and stronger levels) a Hadouken and an energy wave from the sword, with his Hyper Combos being two charged shots combined, creating a large shot, and spinning his sword in the air, then falling down with a large and damaging energy wave. However, he is still incomplete, as he can't shoot on the air or while crouching like he should, has an infinite combo executed by shooting continously, and lacks a win pose. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:90's Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Males Category:W.I.P Characters Category:Shoto Clone‏‎